The Virtue of a Liar Trilogy
by LoKittyCat
Summary: Thor is king of Asgard, but the value of his pride is greater than the peace of the Nine Realms. A war is fought, not only on the battle field, but also between family and friends. A Lesson On Pride is part one and it centers on Thor. Think of this as a legend from Norse mythology or an event that leads to the Thor movie if you will .
1. A Lesson On Pride 1

A Lesson On Pride

**Part 1**

In the golden throne room of Asgard the new King of the Nine Realms, Thor, had recently angered the Alfars of Alfheim and is close to come to war with them. If that is to happen, the Alfars will gain an alliance with the Jotuns and the Dvergars. Asgard will have to ally itself with the Vanirs, but will be outnumbered and will be expected to lose if that does happen. Thor, however, does not see this as a problem, all who have rose against Asgard has always fell and he feels confident enough that they can win the war even without the help of the Vanir.

While deep in thought of how he should win the war, a guard enters and announces that his brother present and steps aside to let the God of Mischief enter the throne room. Clad in his usual outfit of green and black leather with gold adornments, he bows slightly to Thor and pleasantly says, "Good day, my king" but behind it, Thor can hear force behind it.

As the elder son, he is automatically King when their father, Odin Allfather, goes into his Odinsleep. His brother holds some resentment, but that was to be expected. There is always some form of rivalry when it comes to being king.

"Loki, what brings you here? Should you not be with your dusty tomes and learning new forms of mischief to bring misfortune to the poor people of Asgard?" Thor let out a booming laugh, but it had no effect on his brother. Loki kept a straight face, but by the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth could one tell Thor's comment annoyed him.

Loki gazed at his brother, sitting high above him in the throne where their father once sat and began to plead with him. "I know not of what is in your head brother, but I shall get to the point: _do not go to war_."

Thor raised an eyebrow at his brother's request and asked "Why not Loki? As king I must protect the Nine Realms. With father gone to sleep, I must be the protector and ensure that there be no danger to befall Yggdrasill."

"Thor, will you listen to reason? As king of Asgard, yes you have the duty to protect Yggdrasill, but going into a war because a few drunk Alfars wounded your pride, does not mean you have to drag Asgard and the other realms into war." Loki spat while staring at his brother with intense green eyes.

Thor hated when Loki did this to him. Loki's stares always made him feel like his brother right through him into his soul and soaked up all the secrets hidden inside. The only being that is not affected at all by Loki's stare in the Nine Realms is their mother, Frigga. Loki is much closer to Frigga and that thought made Thor slightly irritated, but then again, Odin favors Thor over Loki so that brought some comfort.

"Loki, the Alfars insulted me and threatened to disrupt the peace, I must take the actions and prepare for war." Thor peered at his brother, wondering why he does not support his decisions now like he used to before he became king… unless….

The realization hit Thor as he began to understand what could have brought Loki here, Loki wants to show Thor as a weak king and plans to have the Aesirs favor him instead. Thor gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to keep his anger down. The sound of thunder can be heard through the thick walls of their home. Loki looked unnerved, but feared for the worse.

Seconds later, the rumble of thunder died and Thor calmly opened his eyes. Loki was slightly baffled at the fact that Thor did not smite him to Helheim, but kept his face the same as he continued to watch Thor as he began to predict possible outcomes and how he is to deal with them.

"As king of Asgard my word is law. If I, the king, decree we go to war, then we shall go." Thor slammed his fist on the throne and glared at Loki. "Loki, as a citizen of Asgard you must obey your king or suffer punishments under my wrath."

Loki then showed a display of displeasure upon his face which pleased Thor and turned his gaze from Thor to the ground.

"I mean not to offend you, my king. Only to inform you, that your actions have the high possibility of not protecting Asgard and Yggdrasill, but to destroy and the peace our father has worked so hard to create" Loki sighed, fully knowing that his brother will not change his mind and as king, he can do whatever he pleases with that power.

Loki gave a gracious bow and politely said, "I bid you farewell, my king."

His voice held no resentment, but then again he is also known as the Liesmith.

Loki turned and without glancing at Thor, gracefully left the room without another word. Thor sat on the throne, deep in thought of how he should prepare Asgard for war and then send envoys to Vanaheim in case the probability of Asgard goes to the brink of falling by Alfheim and whomever the Alfs are able to gain an alliance with.

At the back of Thor's mind, the thoughts of Loki's meeting with him lingered. He knows Loki will not let anything go if he sets his twisted mind to it. However, Thor forgot about Loki and continued to plan for the upcoming war until he could think no more in the dead of night.

The next day, Thor took his place on the throne and ordered the guard to bring the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to him. The guard bows and exits the room quickly. Moments later the guard returns to announce that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had arrived and moved away so they may enter. The air of power and strength followed them in as they marched up to the throne and bowed to Thor who watched their every move. He noticed that they seemed uncomfortable to be there in his presence. Thor pushes the thought out of his mind and quickly forgets about it.

"My friends, it is good to see that you have come quickly as I called for you." Thor beamed at them proudly, "I have important matters to discuss with you. I must create battle plans to invade Alfheim and then prepare envoys to send to Vanaheim. I wish for you, my friends, to help me in those tasks and once completed, we ride out into battle for honor and justice!"

None of them react as he expected, instead they shifted from foot to foot and glanced at each other. Thor waited for them to respond and to see if they are up to the task. Of course they are, Thor thought, they are not only his comrades, but his friends as well.

At last, it is Sif who speaks.

"Thor," she pursed her lips together and carefully worded her statement, "I, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, do not believe that you should bring war upon the Nine Realms. Your decision is dangerous and will bring great hostility towards Asgard."

Thunder rumbled, lightning clashed as Thor rose from his seat and shouted "I am King therefore I know what is right and what is wrong. The Alfs have offended me, the king, and I shall not allow that for they can rise up against us in war. To ensure that is not to be, I, King of Asgard, shall end their hostility once and for all."

The Three and Sif took a step back from Thor's fury, but did not take another when Thor descended from the throne.

Thor's fury radiated from him and the air around them seemed full of static, "As warriors under the power of the King of Asgard, you have the duty to obey your king. I order you to assist me without foiling my intentions and twist words so that the war ends with me defeated. If I am to fall and later investigations discover that you tempered with my plans, you all shall be stripped of your power and banished from Asgard."

The Three and Sif do not react. They only bowed and said "Yes my King" and left the room without another word. Much like how Loki made his exit the day before.

One the Three and Sif left the room and the heavy door shut close, Thor called for his scribes to write down letters to be sent to Vanaheim and ordered a guard to let the Three and Sif know that he attends to attack the capitol of Alfheim so the war will consist of only one battle which has never been done in the history of Yggdrasill. He then announced that Asgard is to go into war and to have all warriors prepare for war.

After his announcement, he retreated into his room to change for battle practice. His room was not big nor small, but comfortable enough for a man of his size and class. As he changed, the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt the presence of another with its eyes upon him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and in the reflection of a mirror he saw a shadow that disappeared in less than a second. That was all the time needed to recognize the venomous green eyes that leered at his back.

Once Thor finished changing and walked to the practice area, he ordered his guard to keep an eye on Loki as best as he could. The guard looked crestfallen at the task, but Thor gave him relief by saying "Do your best and do not be frightened if you lose him. Loki is a slippery snake."

After he said that, Thor thought he heard a hissing sound behind him and when he turned to see if his brother was standing behind him, only empty halls greeted him.

For the next days that passed, Thor felt the daggers of a stare that could only belong to Loki, but every time he turned to confront his brother, Loki is nowhere to be seen and the sensation of his stare gone. Thor remained on high alert for whatever Loki has up his sleeves and made sure that there is always someone watching his brother. Whenever Thor felt one of Loki's stares, he would have the guards report to him about Loki's location and what activity he is engaging himself in. the result is always the same: eating, sleeping, reading, or going on a little stroll around their home.

Then finally a week after Thor announced war on Alfheim, preparations were complete and battle plans got approved by Thor, Asgard was ready for battle. The next day is when Thor would lead his army, along with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif by his side and will proclaim victory over an impending doom. Before he retired to his room, Thor went to go visit his mother and father to say good bye. When he arrived at the door, he heard voices murmuring to each other. He realized that it is the voices of Loki and Frigga and he barges in to get them to stop talking to each other, but all he saw was Frigga sitting next to Odin's bed and Odin resting peacefully.

"Where is Loki mother? Is he hiding somewhere within these walls? That slimy-"

"Thor!" his mother gave him a hard, yet still motherly, look that made him silent. "Loki is in his room reading. He came by earlier for a visit then returned to his studies."

Thor was confused for he had heard his brother's voice within the room. He then said "I heard him in here having words with you… I know his voice when I hear it."

"Thor dear," his mother began," You must have heard things or your brother is playing a trick on you. I know you have guards watching Loki's every move and if you do not believe in the word of your mother, go ask your guards to verify my words."

"No mother," Thor sighed and took place on the opposite side of Odin's bed from his mother, "I have no need to do so, I trust your word."

"Thor, be careful out there" Frigga gazed at him with concern, "I do wish you would not put yourself in such danger, but you are king and your word is law."

"Never fear mother," Thor reached out to take hold of her hand, "I will come back safe and will bring more peace to Asgard and the other Realms."

His mother looked down and nodded, sadness filled her face as Thor guessed that she was scared for his fate might end in the battle field.

"I will return to you mother, I promise."

Later that night, Thor woke up momentarily to the sound of weapons clashing and moans of dying men outside of his hall. Dazed and confused, he stumbled his way to his door, only to open it and see warriors clad in black armor instead of the Asgardian gold and wielding wicked weapons fighting the royal guard. Thor noticed that each of the dark warriors had an insignia of green and gold. This could only mean one thing:

Loki.

Before Thor could join the battle, a force pulled him back into his room to the feet of his brother wearing his armor looking pleased at the chaos he had caused. Loki swatted him with his staff and sent Thor crashing into the wall. Loki stood before him and held him down with his staff. For a moment, he look concerned, but the moment quickly faded as he pulled a smile that reminded Thor of a grinning cat.

"You will pull all Nine Realms into chaos Thor. I will stop you before you could do such a thing" Loki eyes glittered, "even if it means to end your life."

Loki swung his staff over and pointed the bladed part towards Thor's jugular, but before he can deal the final blow, Thor summoned Mjolnir and blocked Loki's attack and kicked Loki out of the way and got up. Loki stayed on the ground, doubling over from Thor's kick and from surprise. Thor kicked Loki flat on his back and placed Mjolnir on his chest.

"You have betrayed me brother. You say you don't want me to lead Asgard into war, but I know you brother. I know you every well. You want the throne. I can see it in your eyes, I see it every time I look at you." Thor stood over his brother in triumph, "You cannot trick the king of Asgard, Loki, and you will not take the throne from me. It is mine and as King, we prepare to leave as soon I give you your punishment and for betraying the king, you know what that means."

Loki showed no emotion on his face which made Thor angry and went outside to deal with the warriors Loki had brought, but when he stepped out, they were nowhere to be seen and the guards were confused at what had happened and wondered how they are not dead when they clearly remember the pain being injured and the feeling of their blood bleeding onto the floor. Thor stood among them just as confused until he remembered the Trickster God being held prisoner in his room. Loki was still there, not making any attempts to escape and only stared at the ceiling. He did not even react when Thor crouched beside him and poked his face.

"Why do you not escape brother?" Thor inquired, not relaxing in anyway incase this is all a trick and Loki was waiting for the right moment to attack.

Instead Loki just looked at him and dully answered, "You will ruin us all. This is your last chance. Call off the war and leave the Nine Realms be. No one will see you fit as King if you do not chose wise decisions. I have warned you."

"No Lie-Smith. You will not trick me into releasing my claim on the throne. I will not banish you. The only fitting punishment for treason and attempt to murder the king is death. You, Loki, are no longer my brother but an enemy to the Nine Realms. At dawn you are to be stripped of your power and be sent to Helheim." Thor got up and left the room.

He then ordered the guards to not leave their station and to keep a patrol in the room with Loki. Once he became satisfied with the security, he went to the throne room and called for the presence of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. When they arrived, he told them of the attack and Loki's execution, their reaction is not what he expected. They seemed disappointed but did not say anything, but agreed to be an audience to the trial and help escort Loki to the Bifrost. Thor ordered them to go and apprehend Loki and wait for dawn to move out.

As the Three and Sif left the room, he told a guard to tell Frigga what has happened and to make sure she does not leave the room to see anyone. He does not want his mother to influence him to change his mind about Loki's fate. He must wait until the war is over, then he can deal with his mother.

A guard enters and tells Thor that it is now dawn and that his army is preparing to move out. Thor nods his thanks and leaves the room to meet with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Thor sees Loki bound by cuffs and chains and his face showed no emotion making it harder for Thor to guess what is going on in Loki's head. This only aggravated Thor and did not acknowledge anyone and only lead the group to the Bifrost.

Heimdall greeted them by stepping aside from the entrance of the Bifrost and watching them carefully as they made their way inside. Thor stood before them and the Three and Sif positioned themselves in a half circle behind Loki. Loki merely allowed them to place him and gazed at Thor with disappointment, but he made no attempt to escape.

Thor looked down at his brother and noticed how small he looks. Loki had changed into a more casual outfit, but the same color scheme of black and green with gold adornments rather than staying in his bulky armor. Sadness pulled Thor's heart, but his decision as king has been made and cannot allow himself to be kind to a murderer, even if the murderer to be is his brother.

"Loki Odinson," Thor began, "You have been found guilty in the attempted murder of myself, your brother and King of Asgard. This form of treason shall not go unpunished and for that, I, King of Asgard, sentence you to death, by the blade."

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif drew out their swords and impaled Loki from where they stood. Their faces were grim and each believed Thor's punishment to be wrong, but none will voice their opinions. Their king's word is law.

Loki had not registered what had happened, but watched his own blood spill and create a dark pool at his feet. When the Three and Sif drew their swords back, Loki fell to his knees and for the first time ever, Thor could clearly read his face as Loki turned his dulling green eyes from the red pool that continued to grow, to the clear blue eyes of his brother. Thor saw that Loki was shocked. Perhaps he expected banishment, but not death.

As if time grew still, Loki fell and the red pool still grew around his dead body.

Thor did not waste another second; he ordered the Three and Sif to bring his army to the Bifrost and told Heimdall to dispose of Loki's body once the army passed through the gate to Alfheim. He believed that a traitor had no right to be put to rest in Asgard.

Heimdall only nodded and opened the gate as the army arrived. The army shuffled by Loki's body and tried not to look or step in the pool of blood.

Moments later, Thor and his army arrived outside of Alfheim capitol and once his army arranged themselves in position, he gave his speech to encourage his warriors. Their battle cries were half-hearted, but Thor did not notice. The roar of blood-lust and war ran through his head as he yelled the final command to begin the siege and chaos broke through.

It was indeed a bloody day for the Nine Realms.


	2. A Lesson On Pride 2

A Lesson on Pride 2

**Chapter 2**

"Unarmed… every single one of them… minus the guards whose duty is to protect, and we slaughtered them all." Sif murmured with defeat and guilt filled her eyes, "Us warriors whose duty is to serve our king has never slaughtered any living being on that level."

She raised her eyes to meet her comrades, "What have we done?"

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had just returned from the attack on Alfheim's capitol and are now resting in of the many rooms given to them by Odin for their bravery and loyalty. Each took a seat facing each other still thinking about their actions and whether or not it is just or unjust.

Sif looked at them and knew they were all affected by their own actions. Hogun could barely keep his composure, Volstagg did not look nor touch the plate of food in front of him and instead stared out at nothing, and Fandral looked as if he will never be his merry self again.

"There was nothing we could have done without disobeying Thor," Fandral drawled out, "As warriors of Asgard, we have pledged our loyalty and our blades to the king."

"But to protect the people safe from chaos and keep the peace between the Nine Realms, not slaughter them all without proper reason and allowing them to prepare for any upcoming battle." Sif thought for a moment, thinking if she should say what is on her mind or not. Instead, it is Hogun who says what she was thinking about.

"Thor is no king." He simply stated, "This battle was done out of spite and pride. He has no honor as King for he does not honor what it means to be King. His actions has caused the peace his father, Odin Allfather, worked so hard to create, fall to ruin because some Alfars just happen to jest with a drunk Thor. Thor has put his pride before his people and the Nine Realms. I will not lay my life for one who does not honor and respect his place."

"Hogun," Volstagg grumbled behind the thick mass of his beard, "What you say now is against our King. You can be set up for treason like Loki."

"Hogun is stating his views," Fandral pointed out, "Loki acted upon his views and attacked Thor. Thor is still our king and we all owe him everything from our lives to our blades."

"Fandral, I saw Thor kill an entire family and they had no weapons. How could a peasant family with children as young as five deserve the fate Thor has given them?" Sif had tears in her eyes.

All the men in the room stared at Sif. Sif never cries, not when he broke her arm, got shot with three arrows, or when she got half her body burnt with the flames of a dragon. She never cries and here she is, tears spilling from her guilt ridden eyes.

Hogun moved to stand behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Fandral and Volstagg, and then he drew a deep breath and said, "We must get Thor off the throne."

The room grew silent as each person thought about what Hogun said. Hogun rarely talks about what is on his mind and when he does, it is something that should be through through carefully.

"I agree with Hogun," Sif said while wiping her tears away. "Thor must be punished for what he has done to the peace of the Nine Realms and to the Alfars. He has killed innocents for his pride."

Fandral and Volstagg both quietly said their agreements and had a determined look upon their faces.

"How are we to get Thor off the throne?" Fandral questioned, "And also to be punished?"

"I have heard rumors in the kitchens," Volstagg scratched his beard thoughtfully then said,"The reason why Thor had Loki executed was because Loki wanted the throne and attacked him for it, but Loki said that his motives were to ensure that Thor does not go to war. Of course everyone knows Loki would much rather be sitting on the throne than Thor and Thor believed that Loki was lying. However as much as I distrust Loki, I cannot believe that he would do such a thing this big."

"I must agree," Fandral nodded, "If Loki wanted the throne, he would have known that Thor's actions would give him a straight path to kingship, but he did not. He tried to talk Thor out of it, only he could have gotten frustrated and chose to attack Thor before Thor set out to war."

"I remember guards talking about the day Loki visited Thor and begged him not to go to war," Sif had a narrow look on her face. She was thinking of ways to get Thor off the throne while keeping herself, her comrades, and the Nine Realms safe. "Thor pushed him away and Loki backed down without a fight. After Loki's attack, the guards posted outside of Thor's room experienced being attacked and having wounds that would have killed them, but it was all an illusion."

"Loki is in the past now." Hogun sat down next to Sif, "We must concentrate on now. I do not know what you are going to do, but I will not follow a king whose pride is more important than peace. I am going to go into the city and rally the citizens. I know not if you have heard, but they are starting to fuel flames of rebellion to get Thor off the throne for his prideful decisions. I shall help them until peace is restored."

Hogun stood and took off the insignia of Thor and threw it down and walked away. Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral took their insignia and disposed of it and quickly followed Hogun into their new mission.

Hours later, Thor had burst into the room, calling for his friends for the grand feast, only to find their tokens lying abandoned on the ground. Lighting burst and thunder clashed as rage, fury, and betrayal filled Thor as he stormed out of the room. He cancelled the feast and returned to his throne room and called for a meeting.

"I declare Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg to be enemies of Asgard and order for their immediate arrest," Thor proclaimed, slamming Mjolnir on the arm of his throne. "Their punishment is exile on Midgard where their honor and power will be stripped and they will be the lowest of beings by living the rest of their mortal lives with the Menn. You Aesirs have a duty to your king and I will not tolerate those who disobey me, Thor King of Asgard."

Thor believed by reminding his people who the king is will secure his power and control. He watched the council people walk out whispering and shooting glances at him. Once or twice he had heard someone mention Loki, but he was not sure of it and did not want to call out anyone. A good king does not point and chose to punish someone for something he thinks they did.

Thor relaxed in his seat and knew that the Warriors Three and Sif will be caught soon and Yggdrasill will be kept safe from war and any other means of destruction. Yes, he has protected the peace his father had created and he felt proud. Oh so proud.

Unknowing to Thor, a secret meeting was held, military leaders gathered under a dark light of a tavern in the farthest reaches in Asgard. Voices never rose above a whisper even though there were as many as fifty men in there, most are soldiers seeking retribution against Thor. Thor, the many angry voices whispered, that child slayer is no king of mine.

No king of mine….

Sif stayed in the shadows of a corner in the tavern and watched the men sit together holding tankards of mead close, but rarely taking sips. They were whispering, whispering about what their next move is to get Thor off the throne. Sif chewed her bottom lip, wondering if she and the Three made the right decision to help ignite the rebellion to get Thor out.

She stepped out of the shadows and called the meeting to begin.

"Men," she cried out, "We have fought and won a battle in honor for our king. However, there was no honor in that battle, but only murder most foul. We have slaughter innocents in protecting the so-called peace the king, Thor, has made, or rather, forced us to believe. We, his men who have promised their life and loyalty to the king and his people, were instead used to protect his wounded pride over a drunken squabble."

Sif stopped for a moment to take a breath, the men's eyes still watched her as she continued and said, "I call upon your arms to bring down the king! The king, who destroyed peace for pride!"

The men cheered and took their tankards and drank it dry. They cheered once more and yelled, "Another!"

The Warriors Three walked up to her side and proceeded with their speeches.

Volstagg spoke first, "I have known Thor for the longest time. Not only am I his servant in battle, but also his friend. Since the crown has been placed on his head, I can see it has corrupted him. It has made him proud and arrogant. The Thor I know would not have called upon the excuse of 'protecting peace' to solve differences with another realm. I call upon your arms to bring down the king! The king, who destroyed peace for pride."

The men cheered again and as before, brought their tankards up and drank it till it was no more. Together they all yelled, "Another!" and a few fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Peace, men peace," Fandral took a few steps forward and smiled pleasantly, "I must say my sword aches for justice. It aches for the restoration of the peace Thor has decided to destroy himself for his pride. As king, Thor should be kind and to have humility towards everyone in the Nine Realms. Instead, he has allowed the possession of power take over him and with that, my comrades, has lead our friend Thor into a world in which he refuses to leave. Never would I have expected myself to say such words, but…. Men! I call upon your arms to bring down the king! The king, who has destroyed peace for pride!"

The men cheered wildly and drank their tankards till the mead has run out and began to chant "Down with Thor! Down with the King!"

Quietly, Hogun stepped forward, but no one noticed him. He stood there with an icy look that was seen by the men one by one. Each one quieted down and gave him a respectable silence and paid closely to what Hogun has to say.

Hogun felt all eyes on him, but he did not make any indication that he was going to talk anytime soon. Instead he closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. He murmured gently, "Let us give a moment's silence to Loki."

The warriors in the room bowed their head and remained silent until Hogun decided to speak again.

"Loki was Thor's first victim who died under Thor's pride. According to rumors from the guards who stood outside of the throne room, Loki went in and asked Thor to not go to war. Loki told Thor what is to befall the Nine Realms if Thor continues with his thoughts of battle. Alas, the lust for blood was too great for poor Loki's reason to overcome. Tis a pity it took us once noble warriors of Asgard to realize how Thor is demented; driven mad by the overwhelming power of the throne. By Loki's spilt blood did we then realize that this is not the Thor we had known all of our lives and that Thor we did know shall never return."

He grimaced as he calmly continued on, "As warriors we have promised the protection of Asgard and the Nine Realms. As warriors we shall carry on our duties and eliminate any threat. Now men, I call upon your arms to bring down the king. The king, who has destroyed peace for pride."

When he finished no one cheered, no one said anything. Instead they had the light of determination behind their drunken stare.

The Warriors Three and Sif then started to inform the men of their plan that was to be carried out the next day. The men seemed surprised at how fast they are to execute the plan, but did not complain. They knew that time is of the essence and the plan must go on in order to stop the chaos the God of Thunder has started.

After the planning ended, the men shuffled out silently and returned to their homes. Only the Three and Sif remained in the tavern.

"It is odd do you not think?" Fandral muttered out of the blue.

The others looked at him with a puzzled look. "What is odd?" Sif asked frowning as she ran some guesses in her head.

"Why is it that Heimdall has not done anything? Starting with Loki, he should have seen that Loki was going to mount an attack on Thor, yet he remained out of the picture. And now we are planning treason and Heimdall has not alerted Thor of our whereabouts."

Sif gave the thought a few moments before coming up with a possible conclusion, "Perhaps he has gone to Thor and told him of what he has seen, but Thor might have and would have turned him down. Thor believes that the power of a king makes him know all. Like his father before him. His pride is tarnishing his senses and if we let it grow, Thor will cause more wars than the mischief Loki could have caused if he was to be alive still."

"We must not fail. The peace of Asgard rests upon us." Hogun gruffly stated before making his way toward the tavern stairs where they have been residing since leaving their positions under Thor.

"I never knew Hogun had that much remorse inside him." Volstagg absent-mindedly thought out loud. "I would have not thought that the execution of Loki has weighted deep within him."

Sif put her hand on Volstagg's shoulder in comfort, "It is weighted deep within all of us. Not only do we have the blood of Loki stained upon our hands, but also the blood of innocent Alfars." Sif felt the rushing feeling of tears, but held them back. She kept her gaze to the ground and headed to the stairs.

Sif paused for a moment to say, "Volstagg, Fandral, please do not linger here and wallow in misery. We have our task ahead of us. It may not wash the blood of innocents from our hands, but it will help to save more blood from being shed from weary swords." Then she continued up the stairs and the two men could hear her room door shutting to a close.

"Fandral, I wish not to remain here any longer. My appetite leaves me and I long for rest." Volstagg gazed at Fandral and gave him a small smile, "Sleep well my friend."

Only Fandral stayed in the bar alone, the owner gave him full access to the liquor and went to rest himself. Fandral nursed a tankard of mead, taking a sip to drive away the cold in his heart. Behind him, the door opens and closes and the person takes the seat next to him.

"Where is the owner?" It is a voice of a woman, "It is cold as death outside and I would like mead to drive it away."

"Here," Fandral leans forward to grab a tankard and pours some mead out of a bottle and hands it to her. At this point, he can now take a good look at her.

The woman takes it with a small, sly smile and nods her head in thanks. She had pale skin of a noble, her hands were long and elegant, and she is the type of woman Fandral would have pursued under different circumstances. She was wearing a cloak and after she took a sip of mead, she took of her hood and shook out her long raven hair. Her facial features were bewitchingly beautiful and she had a small, knowing smile. Her eyes reminded Fandral of a lonely forest, but bursting in bright green hues on a sunny day.

"What is it that brings you here? You, a noble woman in the pig's trough of Asgard should be somewhere in a lovely home with a husband and little children running around." Fandral was not trying to banter her, it just happens when he sees a woman like her.

"I have lost my way and saw this place." She replied, she still had that small sly smile, but her eyes were lonely. "I decided that I would find a drink, have a conversation, then ask for directions to my destination."

"A lovely lady like you should not be wondering around here lost and during the dead of night," Fandral winked at her,"But you are more than welcome to stay here for the night. I am weary of the realm of dreams and it would help to have a lady, such as yourself, to accompany me."

She laughed, but the laugh was not of a noble lady, it was filled with cunning and sadly reminded Fandral of a witch cackle.

"Oh my dear Fandral, I know you, and I wish not to share a dream with you. You have something important to do tomorrow and so do I." She gave him a small knowing smile. She then leaned over and placed her hand on the side of his face and put her lips on his ear. The woman whispered strange words in his ear then leaned back and away from him.

Fandral looked at her in confusion, but was becoming sleepy began to fall into a deep slumber. Before he closed his eyes for a final time, she looked oddly familiar now that he thought about it. Of course, he thought, its….


	3. A Lesson On Pride 3

A Lesson On Pride 3

"Lady Sif," the lad knelt to the ground and placed his fist over his heart before relying his message, "Thor is currently in the throne room. The guard said that they will trap him in there and then open the gates once they do so."

"Very good," Sif nodded at him while absentmindedly fiddling with her hair, "Return to your post and spread the news of the call that will alert us for the attack among the men."

"Yes milady," he got up and ran off into the waiting crowd of warriors. They made camp on the outskirts of the citadel, far away enough for Thor to not notice them, but close enough for them to travel to Thor and to bring him down. The men mingled around in groups, polishing weapons, checking armor, or having a last sip of mead or a bite of food before anything happens.

Sif stared into the crowds of men, lost in thought and only to be brought up when she heard Fandral shuffle next to her. She turned to him and saw he is not at ease, he looked pale and sick. She could not find pity within her to give to Fandral. It is his own fault for drinking until he cannot remember anything that happened the night before; and she had thought Thor was bad.

"Fandral what ails you?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow, showing him that she knows his discomfort is because of him getting drunk on the eve of the most important mission of their lives.

"I know not Sif." He muttered, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. "I do not remember what happened last night or how I had awaken in my room when I remember being in the bar last night."

Sif sighed and gave him a condescending look, "I should have not left you down there or Volstagg. I should have ensured that you went to your room when everyone else was. Must I always baby-sit you men? You people need to be looked after like children."

She gave him a small smile, but it disappeared when she saw that Fandral was withdrawn and quiet. Perhaps this is more serious that I have let myself believe, she thought. She pondered what would be the best solution to his problem and said, "If you do not feel well, then go rest and leave the rest to us. You look too sick to be of much help."

"No Sif, I am fine. I can go through this and I need to do this. I need to redeem myself just like you and the rest. I have blood on my hands; I will not let some sickness hold me down on my path to redemption." Fandral gave her a hard look and felt anger rising inside of him.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night in the bar?" Sif swiftly asked to avoid an argument with Fandral

Fandral calmed down and thought for a moment and his eyes brightened up when he said, "There was a woman that went into the bar. We shared drinks and words for awhile. I remember that she is a very beautiful woman, long raven hair and a lovely smile. She had the cleverest things to say and I would have preferred it if we had met in a different way. She was so charming… I must admit, I wonder where she has gone so I may meet her once more."

"Well that woman is long gone and of course you would get drunk with a woman. The ever so charming Fandral, wooing every maiden he sees and forgetting them so quickly after." Sif rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Rest while you can and be weary of strange women, no matter how beautiful they are." And with that she walked off and started barking orders at mingling men.

Fandral stood there pondering what he should so and decided to go to his tent and take nap. As he lay down on his cot, he replayed memories of the night before and thought about the woman in the bar. He remembers falling asleep in the bar, but he woke up in his room on his bed. The woman… that woman also did something to him, however he could not remember. He gave up about thinking more about it and decided that his nap is more important.

When he awoke, he saw Volstagg's furry beard hanging over him and had a grim look in his eyes. Fandral glared at him for Volstagg was shaking him rudely awake. While blinking and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he had only one thought: It was time to overthrow the king.

As the warriors traveled to Thor's home they were met, to no one's surprise, with no resistance for the guards supported their cause and surrendered under no threats. The Warriors Three and Sif lead their group through the golden abode and into the entrance to the throne room and quickly barged in.

Lady Sif was the first one in and she drew her sword and cried out, "Thor!" but a small gasp of confusion surprise. No one was there, the throne room was empty, and there was no Thor in sight, only Mjolnir was visible on the throne.

The warriors filled the room and milled around, they were all unsure of what to do. The Three and Sif stood in a corner, trying to figure out what has happened and where Thor might be.

"There is no way Thor had known about this" Sif hissed, her eyes were bright in fury, "Do you think it is possible for there to be spies within the resistance?"

"We have no way of knowing," Hogun gruffly said, he crossed his arms and turned around to face the warriors.

"Men! Organize yourselves and search this place. Open every door, ask every Aesir, look everywhere for Thor. Honor yourselves with finding that damn coward. Go."

In seconds, the warriors left to search for Thor and left the Three and Sif alone in the throne room.

Volstagg wondered over to Mjolnir and tried to pick it up. After being unable to do so, he leaned against the throne wondered why his former comrade and friend ran away like a whimpering coward. Something is not right, he thought while scratching his beard absentmindedly, even though Thor has changed greatly, he would have never run away, rather than stand and fight for his place.

"I have seen Thor!" a warrior runs in to the room, yelling on top of his lungs. "He rides to the Bifrost! He is seen with a companion, but no one can identify that person."

"Damn that coward," Sif screamed hitting a column with her sword, "We will never reach him on time and by the time we get there, he could be in realms unknown."

"I shall go and alert the others and try to catch up to him" the warrior bowed quickly and ran out of the room"

Fandral felt a warmth blossom within him it filled his entire being and he looked around feeling confused and light-headed. He vaguely listened to Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg argue about what to do while feeling as if he drank the finest mead and the entire tankard. Suddenly a woman's voice in the back his head slowly began to speak a strange incantation and he found himself saying the words over and over again until he was shouting on top of his lungs. His face flushed a deep red and his eyes had a wild look to them. The others noticed him and rushed over to try and help him, but once they touched him, they found themselves unable to move.

Instead, the Warriors Three and Sif saw a green haze forming out of nowhere and engulfing them. They struggled to move, but the unseen force held them in one place. Fandral was still reciting the incantation as if his life depended on it.

"Fandral," Sif shouted, "What are you doing? Stop that! Stop!"

The green haze surrounded them and their pathetic cries to escape became muffled until silent. The haze stayed in that one spot for the longest time, and then ever so slowly, it faded away. It faded away and the spot where the Warrior Three and Sif stood was empty. The Aesir throne room was barren and silent with no one in sight.

* * *

They kept their eyes closed in fear of what they would see if they opened them. They all felt the same feelings. It felt like they were all flying faster than a well shot arrow. The rush was incredible, exhilarating, but dangerous. The feeling of falling to death was terrifying and present even though he felt the touch of his friends holding onto him. Their hold gave him comfort during this time. They had no idea what they are going through, but they sense magic surrounding them and running through their bodies and had some idea that they are being controlled by magic. Fandral noticed that he is still saying the incantation the voice in his head chanted and he willed himself to stop, but it was no use. He could not stop.

It seemed like eons had come and go until the warriors realized that the sensation of flying receded and they all opened their eyes. They were in the Bifrost and only two people stood before them. It was Thor being held by Heimdall.

Thor had a bloody gash on his head and blood slowly dripped from his face and Heimdall held his sword at Thor's throat.

"What on earth…" Volstagg staggered toward Heimdall and asked, "What is the meaning of this? I thought you serve the king, but your blade is at his throat."

"My duty is to the King of Asgard." Heimdall looked at every person before continuing his explanation, "The moment Thor fled from the throne, and he gave up his claim as King. I am here to protect Asgard and from here, the Nine Realms as well. He is a threat that cannot be let go to wonder about. I watched silently, unable to confess my opinions and now Thor is no longer king. I do not need to hold back."

He glanced toward the entrance, "The others are coming. And also, Odin has awaken."

"What?"

Everybody flinched, except for Heimdall, when Thor spoke. His voice was shaken and fear filled his entire being.

"That is impossible… he was only asleep for a few weeks." Thor began to look about for an escape route, but held himself still when Hogun walked over and pulled out his dagger and causally placed the tip over Thor's heart.

"You will stay quiet and you will not move at all. Now that your father is awake and mobile, he will know of your crimes and he will punish you for what you have done." Hogun's eyes glittered in a quiet rage, "You will pay for what you have done Thor. You are covered in innocent blood and by the Nine, I hope your father gives you what you deserve."

"Calm yourself Hogun, I have reclaimed the throne and Thor will be punished." Odin appeared in the entrance and walked in. He was followed by the royal guards and the other warriors.

"My king." The Warriors Three and Sif bowed as Odin walked by them and took his stand in front of Thor.

Thor dropped his head and refused to look at the Allfather. Odin felt a rush of pity and sadness at his son, Thor, his once brave undefeated son is now a whimpering coward that slain his own brother and a city of an innocent race.

"Thor, what has brought you to this?"

"I was king father," Thor mumbled, "They were all enemies to the peace you have created Allfather. I did what was in my power to protect it and to prove to the Nine that I am an able king."

"You allowed your pride to get in the way of your judgment Thor and now Alfheim have an entire city of dead to bury. Worse of all, they are all innocent citizens of that realm and the guards had no warning and their warriors had no time to prepare to try and protect their people." Odin grabbed Thor's shoulders and pulled him up to look at him in his eyes. "You are a disgrace and a child for I have to clean up your mess and mistakes that are now fuel to a kindling war Thor! As king of Asgard, I set upon you a fate worse than death: you will be bound and tied in chains of fire and have the spit of Surtr drip upon you until Alfheim's city is back to its former glory and its population returned."

Thor's eyes widen and he whispered, "but father… the Alfars… they do not conceive children quickly… only a handful every passing year and some years no one is born. It will take eons… please father you cannot do this to me! Please don't!"

Odin suddenly placed his thumb on Thor's forehead and the other on his throat and chanted a spell. Once he finished, he let go of Thor and ordered the guards to take Thor to the dungeon.

"Warriors Three and Lady Sif, I hereby give you your positions back. Because you have abandoned your posts as warriors and turned against the throne of Asgard, I have allowed Thor to live. That is your punishment and that is all." Odin glanced at them and turned his gaze to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, I thank you and others for your work. If you have not stopped Thor, he could have thrown the Nine into war and destroyed Yggdrasill. Keep a watchful eye on Thor. We do not want him to be causing anymore trouble." And with that, Odin exited the Bifrost and left the Three and Sif with Heimdall.

"I wish Odin would have just executed Thor like how Thor killed Loki." Hogun grumbled.

"No," Sif sighed and felt weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Odin Allfather is just in his actions. Thor will be in pain for many centuries and we should have been executed for treason, but Allfather gave us our titles back. Our punishment is Thor being allowed to live."

"I smell a boar being roasted," Volstagg sniffed the air like a hound, "Come friends enough of these dark thoughts and let us be merry once more for the evil we have fought is gone and locked away!"

He then took Hogun and Sif by the arm and pulled them from the Bifrost and to the Allfather's home. Only Fandral stayed behind, he had something on his mind and he needed to ask Heimdall.

"Who was with Thor when he arrived here?"

Heimdall turned his golden gaze to Fandral, "No one was with him. He was alone and managed to open the Bifrost before I was able take him down. He defended the entrance, but once I closed it, he only continued fighting until I put my blade at his throat. Only then did he give up."

"Oh… I see." Fandral still had a million questions and Heimdall seemed to sense this.

"Go join your friends Fandral. I see a dark haired beauty for you and no, she is not Sif."

"Farewell." Fandral took his leave and Heim was left behind to watch the cosmos and every secret within it.


	4. A Lesson On Pride 4

A Lesson On Pride 4

Conclusion

The feasting lasted a week and now it is done, Sif stretched and smiled at her coming assignments. Odin Allfather managed to keep the peace with the Alfars by promising compensation and the Aesirs as tools to help them rebuild the city they destroyed and anything else in the Realm. It felt good to help those she wronged and she hoped that they will forgive Asgard for their sins. Sif found herself walking towards the dungeon and wondered why she was there in that direction in the first place. She realized she wanted to see Thor and tell him how they are making up for the damage they have caused.

She walked down the dark narrow hall and noticed that the temperature was rising rather than dropping. Once she passed the guards and entered Thor's cell, the scent of burning flesh hit her and she covered her nose with her hand. The sight of Thor will never leave her and shall stay in her mind. It was imprinted forever in her memories and the rush of pity and anguish of Thor being there and helpless.

He was on his knees and his arms held up by chains that radiated heat and they were wrapped around his body. Above his head was a bowl that was tilted enough to allow a drop of the molten rock drip down and land on his back. Once the drop touched his skin, it made a sizzling sound and when it harden, it would fall off and the burnt skin would heal. Thor looked so defeated and he did not even bother to lift his head when Sif walked in.

"The Warriors Three and myself are leaving soon to travel to Alfheim," Sif spoke and Thor made no motion that he heard her, but she continued anyway, "We are to help them until their city is repaired and with anything else in their realm. I thought you should know that Asgard is going to help the Alfars and fix the damage we have caused. Your father is very fair Thor, do not be upset at him. It is yourself that you have to blame." Sif then turned around and exited the cell.

Before she left Thor's line of sight, she glanced behind and saw that Thor lifted his head and was staring at her. Sif felt her body tense and she quickly walked out and away from Thor. The temperature dropped and it gave Sif goose skin as she made her way to her room. Once there she dropped to the floor and covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

How, how is it possible? She thought, what did I just see? She replayed the image over and over in her mind before she convinced herself that it was a trick on her mind and her eyes. There is no way that what she had seen is true. Thor's eyes must have been affected by the lighting in his cell. There is no way for his eyes be green when they are in fact, blue.

* * *

_Hello, author here (Or you may call me Kimblee) and just an FYI, this is only part one and part two will be posted ASAP so keep an eye out. Also, here is a fun fact: if you know what the Daughter of Evil is, you will most likely understand the entire structure of this story and perhaps the plot itself._

_Happy Guessing and Until Next Time,_

_Kimblee  
_


	5. A Liar's Truth 1

A Liar's Truth 1

_Loki had no idea where he was at first. There was too much smoke and fire and yelling all around him. The stench of war filled his senses as he tried to figure out where in the Nine he is. Then, like a star in the sky is Thor raising Mjolnir over his head and bloodlust running rampant in his eyes on a pile of dead bodies. Loki tried to rush to Thor and make him see the destruction around him, but he realized that Thor is enjoying it. Somehow, Loki had no control over his body and could not move from this carnage. After struggling, icy knowledge filled Loki's head as he realized that Thor caused all this chaos because he is… king? Fear grew in Loki as he finally had the strength to run to Thor, but once he reached Thor, lightning filled his eyes and he could see no more._

"Gaahhh" Loki shot up right with his heart pounding away in his head. He looked around, but only saw his room and not the war zone he had dreamed of. It was the dead of night and a breeze flowed from his window and gave him a comforting touch. The scent of the freshly spilt blood was replaced by Idun's sweet apples and leather. Oh odd, the scent of leather is calming Loki….

Loki placed his hands on his head as if to shake the sight of death from his mind while repeating to himself "What, what was that?" Loki tried to get his mind together and closed his eyes, but the image of the dead and Thor's bloodthirsty eyes is all he saw.

Loki rubbed his eyes, laid back into his bed, and gave up on trying to get rid of the images normally. Instead he murmured: "_Gi meg sov_" to let sleep over take him and allow him to rest without any dreams to taint his mind.

When sunlight filled his room, Loki woke up and felt fully rested. Once the spell set him in a deep enough sleep, it ends but some of it stays to keep dreams away. Loki rose from his bed and stretched before getting ready for the day. Of course he took his time like he always does every morning since no one expects anything from him when the royal family has nothing planned or when his presence is not needed. Usually his brother Thor is enough for appearances. Loki smiled at the thought of another day without seeing anyone in his family, well except for his mother, Frigga. He would always have a soft spot for her, even though he hates Thor and dislikes his father. Everyone could clearly see that his father, Odin, favors Thor and that it will be him to get the crown when the time comes. Loki hated that idea that Thor will get the crown as Asgard's golden boy that exceeds everyone's expectations.

Thor is all brawn and no brain, the idiot will march Asgard into war without a second thought.

"_Klut og rent_ " Loki released the spell and his appearance went from messy and dirty to clean and proper. He checked himself in his mirror and when he felt he was good enough to be seen outside of his room, he went straight to the library to study. The one place Loki felt like he belonged was in the book room surrounded by dusty tomes begging to be rediscovered and read. The secrets and magic it holds is most useful to Loki and as he reads, he comes up with plans to ruin Thor's day or scare a poor servant walking through the halls of his home. He gets so lost in his books that he once spent three days there reading non-stop until Frigga sent Thor to go look for him. Thor almost destroyed the book room before Loki decided that ignoring Thor was not the best idea for the safety of the books. After that he made a vow to make appearances once a day in front of Frigga or Thor so they won't worry about him. He could show up in front of Odin, but Odin has never had an eye for him. It was always on Thor and his own wellbeing.

Loki did not reappear from the book room until the evening meal was being served and when he entered the noisy mead hall, as usual, no one noticed him as he sat by himself with his usual plate of vegetables, fruit (mostly red grapes), and a bit of protein, in his spot near the side door in case he feels the need for a quick escape. He started picking at his food without any enthusiasm, he would rather take his meal to his room or to the book room, but as a child he had accidently left food in the book room and little bugs found it and started eating the food and the books.

The book keeper told him if he ever did that again he would be banned from entering there until the end of time. The book keeper died years ago and Loki inherited the title as the book keeper of the book room so he could do what he wants, but he still held respect for the late book keeper and kept all the rules to heart.

Loki was deep in thought about how to create substance from nothing until Thor and his oafish friends came thundering in from battle practice and their sweaty stink made Loki's eyes water.

"People of Asgard," Thor's deep voice boomed through the entire room, "I have an announcement!"

The entire room fell silent and Loki felt a spark of irritation inside him, how can this blundering troll be able to cause the entire mead hall to quite down when he will start blabbering about some accomplishment or new goal he has in his tiny mind. Loki furrowed his brow slightly, but did not change is aloof appearance and concentrated on using magic to take the skin off of his grapes.

Thor looked around to make sure the room was entirely silent before continuing on, "I and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif shall set out on a quest to finish the Trials of Hercules to prove our greatness."

" What a worthy goal my son," Odin Allfather enters the hall and proudly walks up to Thor and places a fatherly hand upon his shoulder while everyone else in the room got up from their seats and gave a respectful bow to the Allfather.

"If you pass this feat, you shall soar higher and take on challenges that no one has ever dared to face." Odin gave Thor a warm smile, "Make me proud of the future king."

Thor returned the smile and then inquired, "Father, what brings you to the mead hall?"

Odin looked confused for a second, but as he remembered his reason for coming he replied, "I am here for Loki. Do you know where he is?"

Loki felt warmth and surprise in his body as he heard what his father said, he wants to see him… that is amazing. Loki does not even remember the last time his father summoned him for the purpose of seeing him. Loki gave a quick glance around and realized that no one saw him so he rose from his seat and called out, "I am here Allfather."

Loki kept his face composed and put on the face that read, "I could be doing something better, but I shall acknowledge your presence for the time being."

"Ah… Loki…." Odin cleared his voice and forced a pleasant look upon his face, "I come with a message."

"What is it father?" Loki forced the same look on his face for he wanted Odin to see how disgusted he is, but could not since he is the Allfather.

"Heimdall requests for you presence. Something is wrong with the Bifrost and he… trusts only you to assist him." Odin gave Loki a weak smile, "That is all… son." He turns to Thor, "I wish you and your friends the best of luck." He turns to everyone, "Have a pleasant evening" and then he walks out.

Loki says nothing as Thor ignores him and takes a seat with his friends and the feeling of hatred toward Odin and Thor filled Loki. Of course Thor receives praise and good wishes while he gets an order from the Allfather that could have been said by a servant.

Loki glanced outside of the hall and sees his mother give the Allfather a stern look and what it seems, a strict conservation. Loki then realized that his mother made the Allfather give the message from Heimdall to him. The Allfather just brushed her off and walked away toward his chambers with Loki's mother standing there all alone.

"Mother is everything alright?" Loki inquired once he reached her. If they were not in the eyes of others, he would have shown affection and put an arm around her. However the Aesirs were in the mead hall and some were watching their actions so Loki kept a respectable distance since she is the queen, but close enough since he is her son.

"Oh Loki darling, how are you?" Frigga smiled warmly at him. She is the only person to show him love that way. Well, and sometimes Thor, but that is when he wants something from Loki or when he feels like being an overbearing brother.

"Pleasant enough," Loki replied in a light tone, he does not want Frigga to see his irritation at the Allfather and Thor.

"Loki darling you can be truthful with me. I told the Allfather to talk to you. I had figured that some interaction between you two will help and perhaps, make you closer." Frigga took Loki's and held it close. "He does love you Loki, it is just that-"

"Mother he loves Thor than me." Loki withdrew his hand, "He loves the golden boy of Asgard and not the dark loner in the shadows of bright Asgard. He does not respect me for I practice magic and is clearly more intelligent than Thor."

"I will not say anything about Thor since, like you, he is my son and I am proud of him and his accomplishments. Loki, the Allfather is just as proud of you. I remember him telling me that he is happy that you are wise like a king when you guide Thor and teach him lessons." Frigga smiled and took Loki's hand again.

"I do not teach Thor anything." Loki pressed his mouth to a fine line, "I trick him because it is fun and I enjoy experimenting new spells on him. I not called the God of Mischief for nothing."

Frigga laughed, "Oh of course not my son," she gave Loki a hug, "Teaching Thor lessons is much too kind. Playing tricks is so much more fun is it not?"

"Of course mother," Loki gave his mother a warm smile.

"Be good Loki dear," Frigga let him go and started walking towards her chambers she shares with the Allfather, "I will see you later and do not forget about Heimdall."

"Of course not mother, good night."

"Good night Loki."

Loki watch his mother until she disappeared and proceeded to the Bifrost where Heimdall was patiently waiting for him to come.

"I would tell you what kept me at bay, but as the All-Seeing Heimdall, you already know what I was doing." Loki stepped pass Heimdall at the entrance of the Bifrost and went inside, "What seems to be the problem?"

"A rift" Heimdall's voice rang with power and echoed throughout the room. He followed behind Loki and stood next to him. "There is a rift in time. The Bifrost is… confused."

"Confused? What do you mean?" Loki touched the pedestal and it split apart revealing stairs that lead inside of the mechanics of the Bifrost. Loki went down with Heimdall following close behind.

"The Bifrost, like me, can see all. There is a rift in time and space and the Bifrost cannot work correctly when it cannot have a strong hold of it's reality.

"I see…." Loki gazed at the gold mechanisms of the Bifrost, trying to see where the problem was. "It will take some time for me to figure out what is going on, but I shall do my best."

"Thank you Loki," Heimdall turned to leave, "It is good you lock yourself up behind the pages of a book. I wish people were more like you so I may call upon them rather than you."

Loki turned with fury in his eyes, but Heimdall was already gone and the doorway was sealed.

Why does everyone hold me in such contempt? Loki thought as he poked and prodded the Bifrost in various areas. Then, something green caught his eye. Green? Everything in the Bifrost is gold or gold colored… like Asgard.

Upon closer inspection, Loki poked the green gear and suddenly the Bifrost began to power up and Loki was stuck in the core where the power condenses. If he stays there, he could die.

"Heimdall! Open the doorway! Heimdall!" Loki cried out and pounded the door with his fists. Loki knew deep down beyond his terror and into his reasoning, Heimdall will not open the door since the Bifrost will explode and destroy part of Asgard.

Alas, it was no use. Loki is going to die, alone, and no one will mourn.

But, something happened.

The Bifrost did power up, but the gold energy of the Bifrost did not appear. Instead, Loki recognized it to be his own energy. His energy manifested into a solid form that he saw to be his own body. Somehow, an energy form appeared to him inside the Bifrost- something that has never happened before.

The form came up to him and stared at him. Loki stared back and wondered why there is a clone before him when he did not make one as far as he remembers. He did not move from his spot at the foot of the doorway and the clone just stood there and stared.

"Who sent you? Is it Amora?" Loki asked calmly after calculating of outcome of what could go bad, "What does she want."

"Past-Loki, there is a calamity that will come. The Allfather will fall into the OdinSleep and Thor will arise to take the throne." The clone informed Loki in a flat voice. Loki narrowed his eyes, not because Thor will be king (that he already knew), but that the clone had no emotion in its voice. Usually Loki puts extra care into his clones so he may trick others and at times, send clones out to do errands while he stays in the library and studies.

"Of course Thor will come to the throne when the Allfather goes to his sleep." Loki shifted his body to a more comfortable position and continued, "What do I have to fear? The oaf will be just as easy to manipulate as usual and with him on the throne and not me, anything that goes bad will be his fault."

"The Nine will fall starting with Alfheim. Thor will bring the destruction of Yggdrasill. You, Past-Loki and stop this from happening." The clone Loki had no emotion on its face, "The late Loki used the last of his energy to create me and send me to the past. He also wants me to remind you of the dream you had of last night. That dream is an event of the future. You go to the battle field to stop Thor. As he stands upon the death children of Alfars you then realize that war has taken over him and consumed the Thor you thought you knew."

Flashes of death and blood filled Loki's vision as he remembers the dream, "What do I have to do?"

"Loki, you are the God of Mischeif. Cause some." The clone dissipated into nothing and left Loki alone with the images of the dream and the slight confusion of what to do.

The doorway opens and Loki calmly walks up to see Frigga standing next to Heimdall in an urgent manner.

"Mother?" Loki stands next to them, "What is going on? You never come here and at least not by yourself."

"Loki dear, you must think of something,"

"What?" he placed a hand on Frigga's shoulder.

_Sorry readers, I had a writer's block and my muse went on vacation... anyway, here is the second installment of The Virtue of a Liar Trilogy. Stay tuned for the next part of this installment!_

_Much love and until next time,_

_Kimblee_


End file.
